Goodbye Does Not Stop Family
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Jocu knows this all too well.


**A story by guestsurprise! Enjoy!**

* * *

Jocu appeared in Adeline's room with a slightly sad look on his face. You see…today was the day where it was time for him to say goodbye. She was married now and soon expecting a baby.

"Jocu!" she cheered, now happy to see him as she ran over and hugged him. He held her to his chest and hugged her tightly, feeling his heart saddening. It must have been obvious because she leaned back and placed a hand on his face. "Jocu? Is everything ok?"

"Everything will be fine," Jocu replied, now gently placing a finger on her forehead.

"Jocu? What are you doing?" she asked, now feeling worried.

"Just helping you to relax," he said, now seeing her gently drifting off into a deep sleep. But before she fell asleep, she looked at him with somewhat worried eyes.

"J-Jocu? D-Don't…leave…" she said, now feeling that this meant some sort of goodbye. Jocu's eyes saddened as he gently caught her as she fell asleep and he placed her on the bed. He then watched her as she drifted off, but saw as she tried to hold his hand before she fell asleep. As he let her hand go, for the first time in years, Jocu felt a slight tear escape his eyes. He then growled in pain because tears caused scars on his face because sadness was their true weakness. He then quickly teleported back to his realm.

Upon arrival, his brothers sadly saw him walk through the portal with a scarred face.

"Jocu…" Vivo began.

"I'm fine," Jocu said, now brushing past them.

"But your face…" Amio said gently.

"I said I'm fine," Jocu said, now turning away from them.

"It must have been something for you to actual cry tears," Jest said, now walking near him and gently touching his face, knowing that the scars hurt badly.

Jocu turned to him and looked at him with hurt eyes.

"Letting them go is the hardest part Jest. She no longer needs us, but this part is always going to be the hardest for every person we meet." Jocu said, now turning and walking away. The brothers watched sadly as he walked away. For the first time in centuries, Jocu was not smiling.

Meanwhile, back on Earth, Vivo was visiting but the girls could tell that something was wrong. So they coaxed the truth out of him.

"What happened Vivo?" Sasha asked.

"Jocu had to erase Adeline's memory," he replied.

"Who is Adeline?" Rachel asked.

"She was one of the first people he ever met on Earth. He watched her grow up ever since she was a child," Vivo said.

"And now that she's older?" Rachel asked.

"He does what we usually do. Erase her memory. She would never remember us and what all happened." Vivo replied remorsefully.

Both girls were quiet and felt as if someone hit them in the gut. No wonder no one believes in the tickle monsters. They erase people's memories when they are of age!

"Well we aren't going to let him ever erase our memories; we love you guys too much!" Sasha said confidently.

"And you all are family!" Rachel added.

"Vivo, can you please take us to see Jocu? We really want to talk to him."

"I…don't know if that's a good idea," Vivo said. "Jocu wants to be left alone."

"Please Vivo. We really need to see him. We're worried about him." Rachel pleaded.

Vivo finally nodded and then transported both of the girls to the castle. Once they arrived, Vivo pointed to the top of the stairs.

"He's up there." Vivo said, now gently leading the girls up to his room. Once they were in front of the door, he knocked but there was no answer. The girls looked at each other in concern and opened the door. Jocu was standing by the window and looking out of it. They then noticed his ears perk up and he turned around to see them.

"Rachel? Sasha?" he said, now turning around to look at them and walking nearer to them. But he didn't get a chance to say anymore as both girls walked over to him and gently placed their hands on the scars on his face.

"J-Jocu…those scars…" Sasha said worriedly.

"It's alright you two," he said, now giving them a gentle smile.

"No it's not alright. We want you to be alright," Rachel said, now gently taking his hand and leading him to the bed. "Lay down."

"Why?" he asked, still looking curious but sad.

"Because…" Rachel said, now gently pushing him to lay down. Jocu sighed and did. Once he did, he was surprised as both Rachel and Sasha curled up next to him and began rubbing his back and running their hands through his fur. He groaned in pure happiness as the girls massaged him.

"Jocu, we heard about what happened," Sasha said softly. He looked over at her and just let out a deep sigh.

"It is nothing girls. It is part of my job," he said quietly.

"No…it's not nothing because you're hurting." Rachel said, now hugging him tightly around his neck. Sasha curled up closer and hugged him around his waist. After a few moments, both girls placed their hands over his heart and gently massaged around that area. Jocu let out a deep purr in pleasure and soon pulled both girls to him and hugged them.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"No need to say thank you Jocu. We will always be here for you, just like you are here for us." Sasha said.

"We care for you and we want to ease your pain. If it's ok, we want to stay with you tonight," Rachel said, now holding up their bags. "We even brought our night clothes."

Jocu grinned and hugged them to him tightly. "Of course you can. You are always welcome to stay with us."

And at that moment, both sat up and kissed him on his cheeks. As they leaned back, they smiled in surprise and wonder as the scars on Jocu's cheeks were slowly disappearing.

"Love is definitely the best thing in the world," Jocu grinned. "Thank you both for all of what you've done and for coming to help me."

"That is what family does," Sasha smiled, now giggling along with Rachel as he began tickling them gently on their stomachs. He then chuckled fondly as they reached up and began pressing gentle kisses on his face. He then returned brotherly kisses of his own, making them giggle in glee. Family truly was the best thing in the world.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **newbienovelistRD: Great story, Amiga! Sorry I didn't post it sooner! My Wi-Fi is down and I'm having issues with stories! But I do want to chat with you on a story idea!**


End file.
